Master
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Dies ist die erste Inkarnation des Master, die man in Fernseh-Folgen sehen konnte und zugleich innerhalb der Geschichte das letzte reguläre Leben des Master. Später haben wir allerdings noch in einer Rückblende einen Blick auf den jungen ersten Master werfen können. Er rühmt sich damit, Chaos und Zerstörung zu verbreiten und er verfügt wie alle Time Lords über telepatische und hypnotische Fähigkeiten und kennt sich gut mit Verkleidungen aus, so verkleidet er sich z.B. in der Episode The Claws of Axos mit Hilfe einer Maske als Soldat. Er ist ziemlich grausam und gleichzeitig geradezu genial. Der Master auf Gallifrey thumb|left|190px|Der Master als Kind Wie alle Kinder auf Gallifrey, wird auch der Master als kleines Kind auf die Akademie der Time Lords geschickt. Dort muss er im Alter von 8 Jahren in den Time Vortex blicken. Dieses Erlebnis löst bei ihm Wahnsinn aus, der sich erst viele Jahre später durchsetzt (The Sound of Drums). Er studiert an der Akademie gemeinsam mit dem Doctor, der Rani und Drax und gehört wie diese der Elite-Gruppe Deca an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trägt er den Namen Koschei und ist ein besserer Student als der Doctor (Terror of the Autons). Koshei wird zum Master Er flieht am selben Tag wie der Doctor von Gallifrey, in dem auch er eine TARDIS stiehlt (The Glorious Dead). Angeblich führte er eine Revolte gegen Pundat III. an und musste deshalb fliehen (Birth of a Renegade). Um seine Aktivitäten zu kontrollieren, setzt der Hohe Rat eine CIA-Agentin auf ihn an: die Time Lady Ailla. Sie gibt sich ihm gegenüber als Mensch des 28. Jahrhunderts aus und wird seine Begleiterin (The Dark Path). thumb|220px|left|Der Master in den 1970er Jahren auf der Erde (Darsteller: [[Roger Delgado)]] Der Master und der Dritte Doctor In den 1970er Jahren treffen der Dritte Doctor und sein ehemaliger Studienkollege auf der Erde nach langer Zeit aufeinander. Der Master ist bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seiner letzten Inkarnation und hat all seine Regenerationen verwendet. Der Master hat sich mit dem Nestene-Bewusstsein verbündet und bereitet die Invasion des Nestene vor. Er wird jedoch vom Doctor davon überzeugt, dass das Nestene ihn nicht mehr benötigt, wenn die Invasion erst abgeschlossen ist. gemeinsam verhindern sie die Ankunft und damit die Invasion. Daraufhin flieht der Master, sitzt aber auf der Erde fest, da der Doctor den Dematerialisationsschaltkreis aus seiner TARDIS entfernt hat (Terror of the Autons). In der Episode The Mind of Evil will der Master einen Dritten Weltkrieg auslösen, was der Doctor verhindern kann. Es gelingt dem Master, seinen Dematerialisationsschaltkreis wieder zu bekommen und so verlässt er vorerst die Erde. Auf seinen weiteren Reisen begegnet der Master der Lebensform Axos und macht diese auf die Erde aufmerksam. Im Gegenzug für seine Informationen will er das Leben des Doctors, sollte es Axos gelingen, die Erde zu erobern. Allerdings wird er schließlich selbst zum gefangenen von Axos und beteiligt sich schließlich an der Bekämpfung des gefährlichen Organismus (The Claws of Axos). thumb|190px|right|Der Master betätigt sich als Meister der Schwarzen Magie In der Episode Colony in Space wird der Doctor von den Time Lords beauftragt, die Unterlagen für den Bau einer mächtigen Waffe zurück zu holen, die der Master gestohlen hat. Zwar gelingt dies dem Doctor, der Master kann jedoch abermals entkommen. Bald darauf versucht der Master den Dämon Azal zu erwecken, um dessen Energien auf sich zu übertragen. Sein Plan wird vom Doctor vereitelt und er wird von UNIT gefangen genommen (The Dæmons). In der Episode The Sea Devils gelingt dem Master die Flucht aus seinem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis und er erweckt die Seeteufel, die er zu seinen Soldaten machen will. Doch auch hier durchkreuzt der Doctor seine Pläne. Bald darauf versucht er in der Episode The Time Monster, die Kontrolle über das mächtige Wesen Kronos zu erlangen. Sein Plan misslingt und er soll einer ewigen Qual unterworfen werden, doch der Doctor setzt sich für ihn ein und er kommt frei. thumb|190px|left|Der Master am Ende seiner Existenz? (Darsteller: [[Peter Pratt)]] ]] Auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper In der Episode ''The Deadly Assassin befindet sich der Master am Ende seiner natürlichen Existenz. Wie man später in dem Buch Legacy of the Daleks ''erfährt, wurde der Master bei einer Energie-Entladung seines ''Tissue Compression Eliminator in Kombination mit einem Materie-Transmutator der Daleks entstellt und fast getötet. Durch diese Ereignisse auf dem Planeten Tersurus wurden die Time Lords erneut auf den Master aufmerksam und entsandten Kanzler Goth, um die bemerkte unauthorisierte TARDIS zu begutachten. Als Goth den sich bewegenden Leichnam des Masters entdeckt, spürt dieser den Wunsch nach Macht in Goth und verspricht ihm diese. Der Time Lord geht diesen Deal ein, plant aber den Master nur für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Diese Ereignisse münden direkt in die Folge The Deadly Assassin. Von nun an sucht er nach Möglichkeiten, sein Leben zu verlängern. In der Episode The Keeper of Traken gelingt es ihm, den Körper von Tremas, dem Konsul von Traken, zu übernehmen und zu verjüngen. Von nun an intrigiert der Master in dieser Gestalt. Interne Links * Alle Inkarnationen des Masters nl:De Master ru:Мастер fr:Le Maître bg:Властелина es:El Amo en:The Master cy:Y Meistr Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Master Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Bewohner von Gallifrey Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Time Lords, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren